Scarlet's Walk
by superkappa
Summary: The sequel to Devil In A Miniskirt. Elle and Sylar’s roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scarlet's Walk (Chapter 1)

Rating: NC-17 (Eventually)

Summary: The sequel to Devil In A Miniskirt. Elle and Sylar's roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2.

They had been on the road for a few days now. They spent more time in the car than not, bickering over just about everything, even musical taste. Elle liked to drive to bubblegum pop, while Sylar preferred to listen to things that had a little more _substance_ to them. Mostly classical and jazz, things like that. Or sometimes he liked to listen to, god forbid, the news, so he knew what was going on in the world. This probably caused more problems with Elle than anything else. Who wanted to hear a guy ramble on and on about things like politics? Talk about boring.

The nights were somewhat better, as they were usually too tired to argue much anymore at that point. They would share a dirty motel room, usually one with only one bed. Sylar would have preferred his own space, but Elle was paying, and she always smiled at the receptionists, making up stories about how they were eloping and couldn't keep their hands off one another. Needless to say, one bed was pretty much unavoidable, most of the time. She usually slept curled up next to him, practically purring like a kitten. Sylar wasn't sure if she did this as a way to keep him from escaping or because she just wanted to. Probably a bit of both, knowing her.

This was the third day on the road, and they were currently stopped at a little taco stand on the side of the road. For someone as tiny as Elle was, she certainly could eat quite a bit. She was already on her third taco, and was working her way through a rather large thing of Horchata. The way she had adapted to the food here in Mexico, one would think had more life experience than she actually did. She had just picked up a lot from the television she watched as a child, that's all. It wasn't like there was much else to do in the Company.

"You realize I don't have any papers or anything, right?" Sylar asked with a raised brow, breaking the almost comfortable silence that had settled between the two of them while they ate. Silences rarely seemed to last. It was as if they were constantly drawn to bugging the other as much as they possibly could at any given time or place. They acted more like a couple of teenagers that liked one another as opposed to full grown adults. "The Company didn't exactly drop me off with any identification."

Elle laughed a little. "I doubt anyone is going to mistake either one of us for being Mexican. I doubt it's going to be any sort of problem."

"I have dark enough skin for it be a question Elle," He pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. "What are you going to do if they try to stop us? I hear those minute men can be a real pain in the ass to deal with, especially depending on which state we try to cross the border over."

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to try California or Texas. Those are the states with the most security, anyone knows that. I was thinking probably New Mexico. Small state, not as commonly used, should be much smoother." She smirked a little, finishing up the last of her taco before continuing. "Besides, I had fake identification made for both of us before I left anyways. The Company has all sorts of resources at its tips, you know."

Though he would never, ever admit it to her (because lord knows, her ego did not need to be inflated worse than it already was), but he was kind of impressed. She had a lot of this more planned out than he ever would have originally thought. Not that changed anything. Once they got to New York, he was still going to ditch her, but at least the time spent with her wouldn't be a complete waste. He would learn more about how the Company worked, which would make it that much easier to destroy them. He would make them regret ever making the mistake of taking away his powers. "You really gave this a lot of thought, didn't you?"

"Of course. You should always have a plan you can stick to." She picked up her drink, sucking from the straw before giving him a knowing look. "Do you know what happens when you change your plan midstream?"

Sylar rolled his eyes a little at that. "No, I don't. What happens?"

Elle threw her hands up in the air with a little pout. "I don't know. And you know why? Because I don't do it." If there was the one thing the Company had taught her through all her training it was that if you had a plan, you had better stick with it. Otherwise, things tended to get unnecessarily messy.

"I still don't see why you're going through all this trouble to help me get my powers back. You realize that as soon I get them back, I'm going to rip your head open and take that pretty little power you love so much, right?" He asked, standing up. He had finished his food, so they might as well get back on the road.

Elle got up as well, making her way over to him. She placed her hand on his chest, giving him a little playful spark. "That's true. You might kill me. You probably will. But there's always the chance that you won't. And I've always liked to live dangerously."

He grabbed her wrist, staring at her for a moment. "I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you."

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and let go of her, turning to make his way back to the car now. "That wasn't a compliment."

Elle gave him a devilish grin, her eyes twinkling with mischievous. "Maybe not, but I'm going to take it as one anyways." She made her way over to the driver's side of the car and got in, frowning as she turned the key into the ignition. "Fuck."

Sylar sighed, looking over at her. "What is it now?"

Elle bit her lip a little, giving him a little helpless shrug. "The car won't start. We're out of gas."

Sylar just leaned his head against the window with a sigh. He had told her to fill up at the last station. He wondered sometimes if it would kill her to listen to him.

Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scarlet's Walk (Chapter 1)

Rating: NC-17 (Eventually)

Summary: The sequel to a "Devil In A Miniskirt". Elle and Sylar's roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. School has kind of eaten my soul which makes WIPs a little harder to work on. Ongoing plot and all that. But only a couple more weeks, and then school will be over, and chapters should be more regular. YAY.

They had spent most of their day walking to a gas station, filling up a gas can, and then taking it back to their car. They had worn themselves out bickering during the walk, which made the rest of the car ride silent, and almost bearable. By the time they finally got to a small cockroach-infested motel room (was there any other kind of motel room?) for the evening, all Sylar wanted to do was curl up in the bed that was probably covered in semen stains and go to sleep, trying not to focus on just how disgusting the place they were staying in was.

Too bad for him that Elle had other plans. As soon as he curled up on the bed, Elle brought a hand up, shocking him to alertness. His eyes widened as he sat up, rubbing his side. It was beginning to hurt less and less every time she did that. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with the idea that he might actually be getting used to her unique form of abuse. "What the hell was that about?" He snapped in annoyance, glaring over at her.

Elle smiled, looking like a kid getting ready to play with their favorite toy. That was never a good thing, coming from her especially. "Silly Gabriel," She purred, sitting down on the bed next to him now. "It's time for another lesson. You can sleep later."

He raised a brow at that. "What, are you going to suck me off again?" He couldn't help but feel himself stiffen slightly at the thought. Even if he didn't like when she took control away from him like she had then, he couldn't deny how…skilled she had been. He wasn't surprised by it though. It made sense to him that she had practice being the company whore.

Elle rolled her eyes a little at that. "You wish," She cupped her hands together, allowing a few sparks to fly between her fingers. "Today's lesson is going to involve you watching me use my power."

He raised an eyebrow a little at that. "And what exactly is this exercise supposed to be teaching me?"

"Control. You should be able to watch someone use their powers without wanting to crack their head open and eat their delicious brains," She smirked, pulling her hand into a gun position before shooting at one of the gaudy pictures the place had on the wall, watching in delight as the glass shattered and fell to the ground.

"I don't eat them," He replied, his voice tinged with annoyance. "You of all people would know that I don't." His eyes began to darken as he watched her knock down another photo. It was such a beautiful power. If only he had his powers right now, then he could take it from her.

"Whatever do you mean, Gabriel?" She asked in a faux innocent voice, cocking her fingers as she shot at a glass of water now, laughing as it splattered water over the carpet.

"I found the cameras after you left my apartment. Tell me, did it excite you to watch what I had become? Did it turn you on to watch me kill?" He growled, getting up from the bed now, stalking his way over to her.

If Elle was nervous by his advances, she wasn't showing it. "Gabriel, this is lesson time, not therapy time," She chided. "We can share later." She opened up her palm, letting sparks dance across it as he approached her. "Now, how do you feel watching this?"

"I think you know the answer to that Elle. Desire."

Elle smirked a little proudly, taking a step closer to him. She placed her fingers on his lips, zapping him playfully. "See? Was that so hard to admit? I knew you wanted me."

He grabbed her wrist, wrapping his hand over it tightly enough that he would probably leave bruise marks. "I want your power, not you."

Elle pouted a little. "Now, now, Gabriel," She took a step closer, pressing her body up against his now, painfully close. "It's not good to tell lies to an lady."

Sylar couldn't help but snort a little in response to that as he let go of her hand. "I'm not lying, and you're not a lady. Ladies have self respect. They don't parade themselves around and act like fucking teases."

"So you do admit that I get to you then."

"I didn't say that." His body tensed up. He really wasn't comfortable with the way she was pressed up against him, slipping her hands up under his shirt, brushing them against his bare skin.

"But you implied it," She gave him another playful shock before pulling away. "After all, no one calls someone a tease unless they want them. So if you think I'm a tease, then you must want me." She brought a finger up to her chin, as if a thought had just occurred to her. "You must have better control than I originally thought. After all, you want me and you haven't taken me yet. There might be hope for you yet."

He rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like you want me to take advantage of you," He murmured, his hands on her hips now, in spite of himself. Despite his better judgment, he knew she was right. He did want her. Lord knows why, but he did.

"Is it taking advantage of me if I consent?" She asked, still grinning like the cat that had swallowed the damn canary. More than anything else, he wanted to wipe that smug look off her face. Who was she to think she could just string him along? Didn't anyone ever teach her that it was dangerous to play with fire?

Probably not.

"You're a real nutcase, you know that," he murmured, making his way toward the bathroom. A shower was a good idea. Clear his mind. And take care of a few other things too.

"And you're the picture of sanity," She called out cheerfully. "Do you need any help in there?"

"No, I don't," he shot back, slamming the bathroom door and locking it. He had no doubt in his mind that Elle might try to sneak in while he showered, if the mood struck her. Really, one of these days he was going to snap and either kill her or fuck her.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Gabriel?"

He wasn't sure which scenario he was dreading more at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Scarlet's Walk (Chapter 3)

Rating: NC-17 (Eventually)

Summary: The sequel to "Devil In A Miniskirt". Elle and Sylar's roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2. Chapter 3: Elle gets a call from Daddy, and Sylar tries to get the upperhand.

Sylar stirred in the morning not from the sound of her phone going off but rather, the lack of warmth from her no longer lying on top of him. He wasn't surprised he missed the phone, really. With the lack of his enhanced hearing, everything seemed so…quiet now. Except Elle. She was always loud and annoying. Even now, with the door to the bathroom closed, he could hear her pretty well.

"Daddy, look, I didn't have any choice but to kill them, okay? I told you, this was my job."

There was a pause and he could hear her zap something out of frustration. Whatever Daddy dearest was telling her, she wasn't liking it. He couldn't help but smirk a little to himself a little. Good. She deserved to suffer a little.

Her voice hitched up a little more, a mixture of pain and anger in her inflection. "No, you don't need to send more agents. Look, I told you I'd finish the job, didn't I? What happened to me being your best agent? The girl who you knew wouldn't let you down, because I'm not a quitter? Why don't you ever trust me?"

Sylar snorted at that one before calling out, "Probably because you're a lying little snot who shouldn't be trusted."

At that Elle ripped the door open and glared at him, letting out a shock of electricity before going back to her call. It hurt like a bitch, but it was totally worth the annoyed look on her face.

"No, Daddy, it was nothing. He's just being cranky." She gave out an exasperated sigh. "Just give me another week, okay Daddy? Please? Dad-" She frowned at her phone, looking like she wanted to throw it into a wall or something.

Sylar smirked again, sitting up in the bed now to look at her better. "What, did Daddy hang up on you? _You poor thing_," he crooned in a faux concerned tone of voice. "He must have figured out you're lying through your teeth about following his plans. Tell me, have you ever done what you're told?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I have. You wouldn't be Sylar if I hadn't. Hell, you probably wouldn't be alive if I hadn't."

He gritted his teeth at that comment. How dare she rub that in his face? Sometimes, he really had to wonder if he wanted him to kill her. Maybe. His hands clenched together at his sides as he tried to gather his thoughts. And then he smirked a little, realizing what angle he should be playing from. "When are you going to realize whether you follow the rules or not, you're never going to make him love you?" He took a step closer to her now, placing a hand on her cheek. The words he spoke were soft, contradicting the meanness behind them. "No one's ever going to love you, Elle. After all, the only thing you've ever done right is create a serial killer. Who could ever love a person like that?"

Elle's eyes flashed in anger as she sparked dangerously. "Shut. Up."

He winced and pulled his hand away, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement. It was nice to have the upper hand with her, for once. He flashed her another hollow smile. "What, did I strike a chord? Does the truth hurt Elle? Does it hurt knowing you're completely unlovable?"

Elle's lips curved into a dangerous smirk of her own. "Now, now, _Gabriel_, we both know that's not completely true. After all, I made you love me, didn't I? What does that say about you?"

He rolled his eyes, determined not to let her win so easily this time. He was tired of letting her win all the goddamn time. "I didn't love you Elle. I just wanted to fuck you." Not exactly the truth, if he was honest with himself, but like hell he was going to admit something like that to her. Weaknesses were best kept to himself. If there was anything she had taught him, it was that. To show weakness would only lead him to get hurt again. And he wasn't stupid little Gabriel Gray, the naïve lovesick puppy of a watchmaker. She had made sure of that.

Elle closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body up against him. She pushed herself up on the balls of her feet to whisper in his ear. "Well, Gabriel, if you want to fuck me so bad, why don't you go ahead and do it already?"

He wanted to bite out another insult at her, tell her that he would die before screwing a whore like her, but his body moves on its own, as if he was possessed by something. Maybe it was a result of all her teasing, of sharing a bed with her, of spending all his time with her, never getting a moment's peace, he wasn't entirely sure what was the reason behind his actions at this point. But without giving it much thought at all, his mouth was suddenly on hers, harsh and angry, all teeth and tongue. There was no tenderness, no love in this kiss, just desire. Raw, possessive, angry desire. It was almost animalistic.

Elle giggled against his lips as she returned the kiss, sparking and willing. She was so tiny against him, it could be so easy to crush her. She fit against him almost perfectly, her small body curving against his much larger one.

The electricity burned his lips, tingled them even, but he could care less about tiny details like that right now. His hands pawed all over, her shoulders, her hips, her breasts, trying to posses as much as he could. Take as much as he wanted from her. He hadn't even realized just how much he wanted her until this moment.

It was all going so well until his hands drifted to her pajama bottoms, attempting to tug them down. That was when Elle shocked him and pulled away, a smirk playing on her lips. "As fun as this is Gabriel, and believe me, it is fun, we need to be heading back on the road soon. We don't want to waste our day fucking in bed like rabbits, do we?"

At the moment, he kind of did. He was painfully hard and all he wanted to do was slam her into the wall and take her right there and then, but he just shook his head. "Of course not," His words were short and clipped, not even trying to hide his frustration.

Elle grinned, leaning up to press one last teasing kiss against his lips before pulling away. "I'm glad we're in agreement then. "

One of these days. Straight to the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Scarlet's Walk (Chapter 4)

Rating: NC-17 (Eventually)

Summary: The sequel to a "Devil In A Miniskirt". Elle and Sylar's roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2. Chapter 4: _Sylar had felt uneasy as soon as she suggested that he drive this time. _

Sylar had felt uneasy as soon as she suggested that he drive this time. She always wanted to be the one behind the wheel, the one in control of things, everything, even the radio station. So for her to give up that control so easily, so willingly, it had to mean only one thing: she was up to something. She was planning something. The only problem is he couldn't figure out what she was planning. He could never tell what was going on in that twisted little mind of hers. He couldn't wait until he had his powers back, so he could crack her head open and see just what made her tick.

He smiled to himself at the thought. It was going to be so much easier once she was dead. No more temptations. No more distractions. He could go back to his goals. Goals that didn't include stupid ideas like pinning her to a wall and fucking her until she couldn't stand.

Though he might still do that one before killing her. Just for the hell of it. Knowing her, she'd probably enjoy it. She didn't seem like the type who liked it gentle or sweet.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the chirping of her voice.

"Gabriel, it's time for another lesson," she purred, licking her lips. They were still red, strained from the Slush-O she had bought when she had last forced him to pull over. It had been rather….difficult to watch her suck on that drink the whole time (he had a feeling she made the act so suggestive on purpose) after the little make out session they had shared back in that motel. God, that had been a lapse in judgment on his part, to say the very least.

He seemed to make a lot of those when he was around her.

He glanced over at her, raising one of his eyebrows at her. "I'm a little busy driving right now, Elle. I think your little lesson is going to have to wait."

"Nonsense." She grinned, that familiar gleam in her eyes sent off alarms in his brain. That was never, ever a good sign. "Why do you think I asked you to drive?"

"For shits and giggles? So you could take a nap?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I wouldn't even begin to fathom how that mind of yours works. Everyone knows you have more than a few screws loose."

"Nope, I slept like a little baby last night. But I had other plans for the car ride, which would make it rather hard for me to drive right now," She smirked at him and without any sort of hesitation placed her hand on his crotch, grasping him between his jeans. She laughed as he gasped out in surprise, swerving just a little bit before he regained control.

"Jesus, fuck woman, why do all of your little lessons involve getting me off?" He growled, finding himself harden underneath her hand inspite of himself. Not that he minded getting blown or anything (and he was pretty sure that's where this was headed) but if they were going to have sexual encounters, he would much rather be in control of them. He hated how she would pull shit like this, but when he tried to engage something, she just pulled away like a goddamn tease.

"You know, most men wouldn't complain about having a pretty young blonde who was willing to go down on them, no strings attached," She replied flippantly as she began to undo his zipper. She ran her tongue over her lips and he felt his cock grow harder at the sight. How could he want someone so crazy so badly? It didn't make any sense. "Besides. Only someone with the best sort of control can manage to drive and get blown at the time. If you start swerving too much, I'll stop. Do you want me to do that?" She asked coyly, running her fingers across his shaft now. The touch was soft, teasing, and not nearly enough.

He growled a little, one of his hands grabbing her by her blonde hair, pulling down a little. "I've had enough of your little games," He pushed her down so that her warm breath was against his erection, causing it to twitch in anticipation.

Elle pressed her lips against his erection, sparking him harshly. He cried out and let go of her hair, cursing loudly as he ran his now free hand against his shaft, trying to alleviate some of the pain. And he thought getting kicked there hurt. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You broke the rules. The lesson is over." She replied, sitting up straight now. Her lips were pursed in a pout, like he had hurt her pride or something. Boo fucking hoo. Like he cared about something like that.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" He asked, gesturing towards his painfully hard cock. God, it was like her goal in life was to leave him with blue balls or something. He was pretty sure he hadn't been this pissed off at someone since he first woke up to discover his powers were gone. What the hell was her problem?

"Yes." She smirked, her fingers lighting up with bright blue sparks. She cupped her hands together, playing with them. "A smart stupid has to learn that if he acts out of line, there will be revoked privileges." She pulled her hand into a gun gesture, shooting a small blast as his crotch again. She cackled a little as he writhed in pain. "Consider this a revoked privilege." Her demeanor seemed to change as she straightened up, reading one of the signs. "On the plus side, we should be crossing the border soon. Then we can head up, and in a few days or so, we should make it to New York."

"Fantastic." He shoved himself back into his pants and went back to focusing on driving, trying to ignore the uncomfortable tightness. It would go away soon enough. He would just have to wait it out. Cause like hell he was going to ask her to help him with it now that she had decided not to go through with things. Last thing he needed was to be in even more debt with her. Fuck that shit. "The sooner we get to New York, the sooner I can get my powers back, and the sooner I can get rid of you."

Elle pouted playfully at that, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "But Gabriel, we were beginning to have so much fun!"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Sorry if our definitions of fun are a little different. "

"I suppose they are. But there's still time for that to change."

"Whatever, I'm sure once we get to New York, you'll find some shiny new toy to play with. Mohinder's pretty good for that sort of thing." He replied, sighing in relief as his body began to relax.

"But why would I look for a new one when you're so fun?" She pulled up her legs, resting them against the dashboard before grinning up at him. "Besides, I told you before Gabriel, I gave you up once, I don't have any plan on doing so again."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Scarlet's Walk (Chapter 5)

Rating: NC-17 (eventually)

Summary: The sequel to a href=".com/tag/devil+in+a+miniskirt"Devil In A Miniskirt/a. Elle and Sylar's roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2. Chapter 5: After they cross over into America, Elle wants to do some sightseeing.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to stainofmylove as I probably wouldn't have had the idea for this chapter if it wasn't for an Elle/Luke fic she wrote. So, thanks go to her for that. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter; I've been having a bit of writers block with this story lately. Thanks goes to faded_facade for the beta!

Sylar was surprised by how easily they crossed over the border and into America. Truthfully, he knew they probably wouldn't have much trouble (he had only brought up the concept originally in an attempt to rile up Elle) crossing over but he really hadn't expected it to be that easy. All the fake paperwork Elle had created for them checked out. Even the fake names and social security numbers checked out along with the fake passports. After they got past the border check he had asked her why she had chosen the names "Logan Echolls" and "Veronica Mars" for their fake identities.

Elle smiled and chirped out an answer, "Because they sound like the names of two people who were destined to be together, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," had been his simple reply. He didn't believe in things like destiny, and even if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't want anything to do with a destiny that tied her to him for the rest of eternity. No thank you.

Once they were past the border and into the great state of New Mexico, night was beginning to fall. Sylar raised a brow at Elle. "Don't you think we should find someplace to stay for the night soon?"

"Oh yes," Elle nodded in agreement, flashing him a bright smile in response. "We probably should, and we will, Gabriel, but there's something I want to see before we do. Actually, it was part of the reason why I wanted to come through New Mexcio."

"We're not here to sightsee, Elle," he hissed in annoyance. He was pretty sure he could be making better time if he was traveling with a monkey. And a monkey probably wouldn't be so distracting. Or pretty.

Not that he thought Elle was particularly pretty or anything. Okay, maybe she was sort of pretty in that man-eating, crazy devil woman sort of way. If you liked that sort of thing. Which he didn't.

Really, he didn't.

Elle snapped him out of his thoughts as she replied to him, making a pouty lip and big puppy dog eyes. "But Gaaaabriel," she whined. "This is the only place in the country where four states meet up with one another. Don't you want to see that? Doesn't that sound iawesome/i to you?"

He rolled his eyes a little in response. She sounded like a little child. What was so special about four states meeting up with one another? He couldn't really see the appeal, himself. He just wanted to get to New York as quickly as possible. The sooner he got away from her the better. She was like a virus, and if she lingered in him too long, he was afraid there would be no cure for the infliction. "No, it doesn't sound iawesome/i to me," he answered in a sardonic tone of voice.

"Well too bad," she quipped, her voice picking up into that annoying cheerful tone of hers once more. "Because we're going whether you like it or not, so you might as well just get used to the idea, Gabriel."

"Whatever," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted in his seat so that he was looking away from her.

Elle just laughed at that and turned on the radio, playing some annoyingly cheerful pop music as they drove along.

Once again, Sylar resisted the urge to bash his head into the window shield until his brains leaked out. It was a tempting idea, to be certain, but it would be such a waste. His brain deserved better than that.

It was a couple more hours of torture like that (how many times could a radio station play the same generic pop song?) before they finally arrived at their destination. Or rather, Elle's destination. Sylar couldn't really understand what the big deal was. So four states met up in one place. So what?

Elle pulled over the car and got out, making her way to the passenger side. She pulled open the door before grabbing his hand and dragging him. "Come on, Gabriel!"

He sighed and went along with her. It would go much quicker if he just cooperated, he was sure. But that didn't mean he had to like it. The sun was setting in the background, an array of reds, oranges and pinks in the desert sky as she dragged him to where the four states met.

Okay, so the view was nice. He'd give her that much.

Elle positioned one foot in each state, and then one hand in the other two. "Come on! Lean over me so you can touch it too, it's no fun unless we both do it!" she pleaded, tilting her head up to look at him with a quivering lip.

"Fine," he muttered, making his way over to her. He wasn't even sure why he was humoring her, except to expedite things. The sooner they finished up here, the sooner they could get to a hotel. And he was tired. So he came up behind her, bending over her tiny frame, following her positioning carefully. He sucked in a breath at the sensation of her small body underneath his. For not the first time, his mind was flooded with images of other ways she could be beneath him. He moved in closer to her, whispering into her ear in almost husky voice. "Is that better?"

Sylar couldn't help but smirk to himself as he felt Elle tense up beneath him, tilting her head to meet his gaze. Her expression was unreadable, and for once he was certain he was getting to her the way she always seemed to get to him, working her way underneath his skin. Turnabout was fair play, and he pressed against her a little more. "Well?"

"Perfect," she finally replied, her voice sounding a little breathless. It was just about then that he noticed his hands had ended up covering over hers. It was probably a good thing that no one was around, as the embrace had become a lot more intimate than he originally planned. She shocked his hands, causing him to fall backwards as she stood up, brushing off her pants. "Come on," she said, breaking whatever trance she had seemingly been in a few moments ago. "We need to get back on the road and find a hotel before it gets too dark." The sunset was almost over now.

He smirked as he pulled himself off up from the ground, wiping off his own clothes before he picked up his pace to catch up with her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close to whisper into her ear in a teasing tone. "I thought you wanted to sightsee."

"Yeah, well, we came, we saw, and now we can leave," she murmured, pulling away from him with another shock. "So let's go already."

He couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his lips as he followed her back to the car. He had to admit, it felt nice to win against her for once. It was about time.

Now if only things could continue in this pattern. That might make the rest of the trip a lot more bearable for him.

He could only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Scarlet's Walk (Chapter 6)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: The sequel to a href=".com/tag/devil+in+a+miniskirt"Devil In A Miniskirt/a. Elle and Sylar's roadtrip to New York. AU take on Season 2. Chapter 6: After Sylar's stint at the four corners, Elle takes back control of things.

Author's note: Thanks goes to stainofmylove for the beta!

Sylar woke up the next morning inside their hotel room with his hands handcuffed to the frame of the bed. He struggled slightly against the restraints, but they wouldn't give. His bleary eyes began to sharpen, and he focused on Elle sitting on the foot of the bed looking like the cat that swallowed the fucking canary.

"What the hell is this about?" The ropes from before were being used to tie his legs to the foot of the bed, making it very hard for him to move much at all. Which meant she had something planned. Which never meant anything good for him.

"I thought it was time for another lesson," Elle chirped out with a grin that was anything but kind. Sylar couldn't help but smirk at her. Clearly he had gotten to her earlier, so she was trying to take back control now. He had to admit, he was almost curious to what she had planned for him.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked with a raised brow. He wondered if this lesson would have something to do with sex. It seemed like a lot of them were. And yet she was still the biggest cocktease he knew. How did that even work?

Elle shifted herself, climbing on top of him. She faced him, swinging one leg over each side so that he could get a perfect view of a small little detail: she wasn't wearing underwear. Well, at least he was right about something. There was at least that to be glad of, he supposed.

"Today's lesson is going to be about watching someone do something you want to do, but being unable to do it yourself. Kind of like the lesson where I was using my powers in front of you, but not quite." She smirked, sliding her hand underneath her skirt.

He held his breath, refusing to gasp at the sight, feeling himself harden in arousal despite himself. He didn't want her to know just how much he was enjoying the view she was giving him, but apparently his body had other ideas about that course of action. Stupid biological reactions.

Elle's fingers brushed against her soft blonde curls, teasing herself as much as she was teasing him. He imagined himself in her place, his large fingers pushing past her entrance, forcing her, stretching her. Making her fit around him. He almost groaned out just from the thought of it.

"Do you like what you see?" Elle asked, practically purring as her bright blues eyes watched him with delight. She clearly enjoyed things like this a little too much, kind of like how much he enjoyed taking powers from other people. "Do you wish you could touch me like this?" Her body tensing slightly as she slipped two fingers inside of her. She swirled them around for a moment or two before removing them. She leaned over Sylar now, holding her wet fingers up in front of him. The scent alone was enough to drive the serial killer wild. "Do you want me?"

"What do you think?" He growled out in frustration. He pulled against the confines, just enough so he could take her fingers into his mouth, sucking off her juices. Despite himself, he wanted more, and he sunk his teeth into the skin of her fingers, smirking to himself as the coppery taste of her blood passed his tongue.

Elle frowned and shocked him before pulling her fingers away. "Am I going to have to get you a muzzle or something? I swear, you're just like an animal." But even though her words were disdainful, her expression seemed amused. Like they were playing a game. Maybe she liked playing rough. It was hard to know with her, really.

"I think you like it." He challenged her with a smirk on his lips. "I think you'd like nothing better than for me to throw you against some wall somewhere and fuck you senseless."

Elle dove her fingers back down inside of her, bucking against them slightly. "See, that's where you're wrong, Gabriel," Her breathing became more shallow as she moved her fingers in and out of her entrance, building up a momentum. "I want more than sex from you. I want everything: Your heart, your soul, your obsessive fixation, not just your body. That's not enough for me. If wanted to just get off," She paused for a moment, flicking her thumb against her clit, shocking it slightly as she moaned out. And then she continued, "If I wanted to just get off, as you can see, I'm more than capable of doing it myself."

"And what if it doesn't work to plan? What if I don't fall in love with you, what then? Do you plan on just trying to keep me around anyways? Don't forget Elle, as soon as I get my powers back, I won't need you anymore, and what are you going to do when that day comes?"

"I guess I'm not too worried about it," She managed to reply between soft moans as she rubbed against her clit in a furious fashion, her fingers pumping inside her. "After all, you loved me once," She pointed out in a smug, matter of fact voice.

"No, I fell in love with a lie," He snapped back, aware of just how painfully hard he was from her display. Despite his best efforts, he wanted her. He idid/i, and it kind of killed him inside. Because he shouldn't want her. She was dirty, filthy, a liar and a tramp. The exact type of girl his mother always warned him about when he was in high school. The sort of girl that chewed up the hearts of young boys and spit them out. A succubus.

But she was practically giving him a free show, doing what he had wanted to do to her since he first met her and his will was breaking.

"It wasn't a complete lie," She shocked herself again, causing her to buck against him. "Just…a lot of it was." She shifted herself, climbing up so that she was positioned over his face. "The lesson's over Gabriel. And the reward for being such a igood boy/i today is that you get to finish me off." There was sarcasm to her voice, but the offer seemed to be genuine.

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked with a perked brow. He did, but that wasn't the point.

"It's your choice, I was just giving you the option. Don't you miss what we used to have together? I do sometimes." She shrugged her shoulders. She was about to shift and move away when she cried out, feeling his tongue brush against her clit. "See?" She purred knowingly. "I knew you'd come around."

Normally, this was right around when Sylar would come back with some sort of snarky come back, but at the moment, he was a little preoccupied. His tongue dove deep inside her, lapping up the tastes of her depths. His teeth bit at her core, enjoying the way she moaned and twisted against him. And then finally, he hit the right spot and her back arched perfectly as she cried out, "iGabriel/i."

He pulled away from her, growling. "My name is iSylar/i"

Elle laughed softly as she slid off to the other side of the bed, curling up next to him. "You say tomato, I say tamato. What's the difference? A rose by any other name."

"I'm not sweet." He cut her off, a little horrified that she had started quoting Shakespeare of all things to him. Especially iRomeo and Juliet/i.

"I bet you could be, if you tried," Elle muttered softly with a little satiated yawn. "Let's sleep in some more Gabriel. I've worn myself out."

"But that's you're wrong. You're in love with a version of me that no l-" but before he could even finish, Elle had fallen asleep.

Sylar sighed in frustration, but then closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep as well.

When he finally drifted off, his dreams were filled with Elle. She was cool, fast, electric and burnt his skin with each encounter.


End file.
